


the sweetest exception

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil are interrupted by their new puppy





	the sweetest exception

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr <3

“Phil, babe, he’s… he’s doing it again,” comes a muffled voice, and with that, Phil pulls away from where his lips are attached to Dan’s. 

They’re laid out on the bed, with Phil on top of him, his knees bracketing the sides of his thighs, where skin touches skin. He turns around to meet Dan’s gaze, to see - 

Well, it’s their puppy.

He’s got both front paws on the end of the bed, head cocked and ears up as he stares at them with an intense look.

Phil huffs a laugh, which causes their puppy to wag his little tail and wiggle around.

“I think he wants to come up,” Phil says with a smile as he turns to face him.

Underneath Phil like this, his wild curls have pooled against the pillow, his lips are puffy and his eyes are a little glossy. Where Phil can feel, his skin is hot and his chest is slowing it’s once rapid pace.

He wriggles underneath Phil, both their pant clad crotches press against each other. Phil giggles as he leans forward to press a wet kiss against the bare skin of Dan’s chest, just beside his nipple.

He’s getting well into it; peppering little kisses across his ribs, across his chest until his lips meet the base of his neck, Dan is stretching out in a quiet moan to give him access to more skin.

Just as Phil sucks his lips against one patch just below his jaw, he hears a whine.

And it definitely wasn’t coming from Dan.

Phil sits up, abandoning Dan’s delicious neck as Dan wiggles a little out of Phil’s hold on him, to prop himself up on his elbows.

“This isn’t funny anymore Bruce,” Dan says to the dog, to which the little corgi just stares at him, tongue now hanging from his mouth and a happy looking grin on his face.

“Do you want me to shut the door?” Phil asks, tracing his fingers across the faint bruises around Dan’s nipples. He shivers under his touch.

“Uh, yeah,” Dan says, flopping back down on the bed. “Yeah. Then get back here, like, tomorrow.”

Phil chuckles, swinging his legs off Dan and hops off the bed. Bruce happily stands back down on the floor and looks up at him expectantly.

He wags his short tail and his little legs follow Phil with quick steps as Phil leads him out the room.

“What about some treats, hm?” Phil coos at him as Phil makes his way to the kitchen, Bruce following at his heels.

“Want some treaties?” Phil asks as he grabs for their dog treat box that sits on top of the microwave.

Bruce yaps, still holding onto his puppy voice, and begins padding his paws up and down once he gets the sniff of dog treats that Phil has in his hands.

“Here you go, baby,” Phil tells him, bending down as he pours a generous handful into his bowl.

Bruce wastes no time in trotting over, sticking his snout into his bowl and already chomping down on the food.

Phil laughs, watching his tail gain more and more speed, before he quickly makes his way back to their room, leaving Bruce happily to his bowl of treats.

He reaches the doorway, where Dan is laid out still, bathed in the soft orange light of the teddy bear lamp that’s lit, and Phil is quick to pull the door to, before heading back to the bed, jumping over Dan with an oof.

“Eager are we,” Dan grins, tracing his fingertips up and across Phil’s shoulders.

Phil only hums and ducks his head down to press his lips to his.

The kiss grows more heated; Dan leans up into it, as well as his hips, and what may have died down in the last few minutes, quickly sparks again.

Their now writhing against each other, maybe a tad animalistic, but Dan has a strong grip on Phil’s back that he can feel the blunt press of fingernails against his skin.

Phil moves his hands, trailing from his face to find his hair, and tug.

Dan lets out a low moan, stretching out underneath him, and Phil does it again.

Dan thrusts up hard beneath him, Phil swallows his groans, and when Phil does it a third time, this time Dan proper yelps, dropping his head and hands away from Phil.

Phil freezes, his body hovers over Dan, and just as he’s about to ask if he’s okay, tinged fear runs through him in worry he’d genuinely hurt Dan by pushing it too far, Dan is sat back up again, knocking Phil off of him.

“Bad Bruce!” Dan half yells with a voice that’s gone a little hoarse.

Phil quickly turns to see their puppy stood at the end of the bed again, this time licking his lips, and before Phil can ask what happens, he witnesses it: Bruce lunges forwards with what little might he has, and quickly snaps his tiny teeth over Dan’s big toe from where he stretched his legs down at the end of the bed.

Dan yells again, and Bruce is quick to pull away, a curious look on his face. Phil stifles a giggle.

“That’s a bad Brucey!” Dan scolds him as he sits up properly now, crawling on his knees towards where Bruce starts wriggling around.

“Such a naughty boy, hm?” Dan says, and with that, the dog makes a leap upwards where he lands softly on the bed, running towards Dan where he crashes into him.

“Oh my god,” Dan laughs, before falling backwards and letting the puppy jump up on him, licking across his naked skin.

Dan is in a fit of giggles, squirming away, but Bruce is quicker, falling off Dan’s chest and landing by his head, where he covers his neck in more excited licks.

“You enjoying that?” Phil says with a smile.

Bruce licks the inside of Dan’s ear, and he screeches, “Get him off! Phil, save me!”

Phil is laughing now as Bruce somehow stands on Dan’s head and Dan rolls around in an attempt to get free, but his laughs leave him weak, and Bruce takes advantage of that rather quickly.”

“I dunno,” Phil smirks, “looks like you’re having fun there,” Phil comments as he pulls Bruce away once he starts nipping at Dan’s ear.

When Dan sits up, his hair is disheveled and his cheeks are red.

“Way better kisser than you are,” Dan comments.

With that Phil releases Bruce, who bounces back to Dan, mouth open for potential finger bites.

Dan is ready this time, and plucks his up off the bed where he wriggles in his hold.

Dan holds him up to his face. “It’s lucky you’re so damn cute,” Dan tells him. “Sex is like, one of the top three things I need in my life. Nobody gets to interrupt that, ever.”

Phil snorts a laugh. 

“But maybe you’re an exception,” Dan smiles softly as Bruce licks a little kiss against his nose.

“You want cuddles and attention, huh?” Dan says as he sets the puppy down in his lap.

He scoots over in the bed, making room for Phil as they lay back down, Bruce in between them.

Phil reaches across and gives Dan’s thigh a simple touch. Dan smiles at him.

Bruce makes himself comfortable between them, letting out a yawn.

Phil gives his ear a little tickle.

“But don’t get too used to this buddy,” Dan says, sounding tired now. “This is just a one time thing.”

“You sure about that? He is pretty irresistible?” Phil says, and Dan looks back at him with a grin.

“Yeah but, so am I,” Dan says with a yawn.

Phil only laughs and snuggles in closer to his two sleepy puppies.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
